Thoughts, Impulses, and Actions
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: Some days your like what your forced to do, and others your forced to like. But some you just act on impulse. ShikaSaku


This was a request by **sakushika** who wanted me to write a ShikaSaku fic, so here is what happens when you ask.

A fanfic.

_---_

_Thoughts, Impulses, and Actions_

by: Theif of the Sand

---

note: Dream sequence happening.

'_A girl cloaked in a black veil of shadows walked towards him. He was sitting in a _field_ with Asuma and Temari a warm breeze blew over there bodies ruffling the short skirt that Temari wore and slightly moving Asuma's beard. Asuma smiled when a small red rose petal landed on his nose. _

_Asuma looked up while Shikamaru watched his actions. Asuma looked at a feminine figure her hair long and ebony colored shielded her from the sun light. _

_Shikamaru watched the two sensei's tease each other until he felt something tickle his nose. _

_A little Temari offered him a sakura-blossom. Shikamaru furrowed as he took the flower from Temari. He thanked her and slowly stood up on his two feet and glared at the flower. _

_The sand ninja smiled and then disappeared. With her the colorful sky painted in abundance of clouds dispersed, and faded to black - an ominous scene was soon going to occur, the shivers in his spine relayed to him. The jounin looked around for his companions but he found he was alone._

_But the jounin _(ditto the author)_ did not suspect that something from such a beautiful thing in life would betray him. A shadow started to crawl up to him as if begging for a poisen to end a life. The shadow that came from the red rose Asuma had apparently dropped was a growing into a frightining mass. His eyes widened when a towering siloutte reached out to grab him. He attempted to jump away but the shadow was too quick. Speechless the horror continued. _

_The shadow grabbed his other limbs and immobilized him, Shikamaru watched as two eyes appeared on the figure. Slowly the pair of red garnet eyes blinked then glared at him. The pair started spinning frantically, trapping Shikamaru in an endless nightmare. _

"_What are you ?" He asked in desperation._

_The Shadow pulled Shikamaru in closer with it's vines. "Wrong question." A voice said that reminded him of a certain agnsty fairy._

"Who _are you?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes when the answer did not return quickly._

_The shadow pulled him even closer there were only inches away from the shadow's "head". _

_Sweat ran down the side of Shikamaru's forhead as a face he knew too well came out of the light._

"_Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke nodded and let go of him only to direct him to corspe. It pointed to the body and ordered Shikamaru to go to the body. He released Shikamaru of his binds._

_Shikamaru looked at the menacing Sasuke wearily before running to the body._

_A shock ran up his spine when a voice that was coated with regret said, "If I only told him but no he wouldn't stand for it. He likes Tema-ri-teme." A cough cane from the body and a light showered the body so he could cleary see the face. "I love Pinnaple-head."_

_Strands of pink hair laced his fingertips when he unconsiously held her head in his hands._

_His vision blurred and a hot salty tear ran down his face like acid. Shikamaru held her face in his hands, - '_

"Sakura," A raspy voice called out, in a plea that he was sure no one would hear. Something hit his face hard, causing him to jerk open his eyes.

"You okay deer-head?"

"Yeah...just a **nightmare.**" He attempted to get up but rolled over onto the ground. "That was last time I sleep on the couch," he muttered under his breath.

Kiba laughed and offered an uncommon hand for him to get up. Shikamaru accepted the hand, yawned, and wondered what the hell that good smell in the kitchen was.

Kiba replied, " Oh I invited Hinata to help me cook for the party."

"Party?" He wiped the dirt off of his jounin pants.

"Yeah." He put his hands behind and smiled sheepishly, " Um... well were having a surprise party for Sakura."

He perked up at the sound of Sakura's name. "Sakura? Why Sakura? Did she become an Anbu-medic?"

Kiba sighed and carefully lead him into the kitchen were Hinata was making sweets for the party. "Oh she accomplished that feat a while ago."

"It's her birthday?" Shika watched Kiba browse over the many cosmitables.

"Yep." He grabbed a cookie before Hinata could smack his hand away.

Hinata glared at Kiba but smiled when she saw Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru good afternoon." She bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon?"

"Yeah, Shika." Kiba agreed. "You slept till 4 o'clock."

"How troublesome." Shika-kun said, he snapped his fingers and leaned on the kitchen wall. " I planned to sleep till five."

Hinata giggled and offered Shikamaru a cookie in re he accepted for the sake of pleasing the girl, although her cooking was famed to be great.

He took a bite of the fudge cookie and swallowed thanking Hinata.

"Your welcome Shika-kun." She made no offer to Kiba.

Kiba turned Hinata around and made a puppy face towards Hinata one that only Temari and Ino could resist.

Add Hinata to that.

Kiba did the puppy face harder, Shikamaru watched gleefully as Hinata slowly melted.

"Kiba-kun I didn't mean it!" She hugged Kiba like iron bars.

Nevermind.. Scratch Hinata from the list.

Kiba smiled pervertly enjoying the moment while a betraying blush rose to his cheeks.

Shikamaru decided to steal Kiba's happiness for a moment.

He licked off a smudge of cookie dough from Hinata's cheek.

A blush rose to Hinata's cheeks that mirrored Kiba's own.

"Mmm... tasty. Taste like chocolate." He licked his lips.

"SHIKAMARU!!" The dog-boy roared. He let go of Hinata and began to chase Shikamaru promising a death sentence.

"Yes?" He stopped and with mocking concern asked him if needed something.

"YEAH! I need something. A book of ideas to kill you with!"

Shikamaru chuckled and ran out of the Inuzuka mansion with Kiba on his heels.

Hinata sat in the kitchen wondering what just happened. _Shikamaru licked me..only Akamaru does that! _She shook her head and turned on the radio awaiting for the song she requested only a _few_ hours ago.

She hummed a tune in her head that had frequented her mind quite often.

–

"Shikamaru, come back here!" Kiba yelled out to the pinnaple head-like man. Kiba was infririated that stratigest flirted with his teammate. Of course Kiba treated Hinata like a sister, she was Sasuke's girlfriend after all. He wouldn't want a chidori in his stomach... nope that would be very bad.

------------------------

(A/N) - Being attacked with Chidori is very bad... it will hurt. Just ask Gaara.

Gaara: I hate you all. Except the author Scipio.

-------------------------

"No-," he tried to form a word of speech to come back at the man but all was lost when he stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to watch his former teamate Ino grin before falling down into Naruto's arms.

_Oh no... She didn't. _Shikamaru tried to move but was unable to move away from the incoming dog-man.

"But this idea suits just fine." Kiba said a smirk graced his lips protruding a canine tooth. "Good job Ino." He said to Ino's lifeless body that Naruto was carrying bridal style.

Naruto gave Shikamaru the thumbs up.

Shikamaru was very worried now.

_**So Shika, how about we turn around and get Sakura.**_

_Ino, get out of my head. _He thought clearly.

**_Nope Shika, I'm in control now and so we're going to pick up Sakura from her house. _**Shika/Ino put chakra onto there feet and ran to Shikamaru's house. Naruto with Ino's body trailed after them.

_Oh god help me._

In which Ino responded, **_There is no god during parties, Shikamaru, you above all should know that._**

---------------------

Ino returned to her body and _asked_ Naruto to get him dressed. Naruto nodded and stripped Shikamaru of his clothes, leaving him clothes in the bathroom.

Shikamaru, took a shower wrapped a towel around himself and looked at the clothes Ino had picked out him.

It was a black suit with a crimson shirt underneath, there also included nice black shoes, and his earrings. (Yes and underwear.)

Shikamaru glared at the clothes before he put them on. After he put all his clothes on he let the coat remain unbuttoned for comfort puposes. He wouldn't want to die from all the layers anyway, now where was his hairband?

------------------------------ In the near future

Sakura heard her doorbell ring, and quickly answered it.

In her letter it said she was to have an escort to Kiba's house. Not a drop dead gorgeus sex god of a male.

He had long dark hair, and two small earrings on either side. He wore a crimson shirt and a black suit with nice shoes.

She couldn't help but stare before he asked, "Sakura? Are you ready?"

She blushed and walked out of her house revealing a smexy red dress that seemed like tissue paper around her long legs. It revealed her figure and her muscles that usually was hidden under her Jounin uniform.

"Umm... Shikamaru?" She guessed. "Are_ you _ready?"

He shook his head and produced a blushing reaction of a statement, " No I'm not ready to meet a goddess but yes, I am ready to escort you to your party." He bowed and kissed her hand he looked at her from a downward view and winked.

He walked her off wrapping her arm with his unbeknowest that Naruto and Ino highfived each other at a job well done.

"See Naruto? I told you he is a gentlemen!"

Naruto pouted behint the bush they were hiding. "Also thanks for coming so here is your reward." She gave him a kiss on the lips and dragged him now dazed to the direction of the party.

"Come on we're going to be late!"

---------

Sakura and Shikamaru were welcomed with warm smiles and happy birthdays from many of the guests when they arrived.

Kurenai teased Sakura about Shikamaru only to witch she teased her back about Kakashi.

Kurenai blushed to Shikamaru's dissapointment and pleasure. It had been a few years since the birth of Kurenai and Asuma's son and from the murder of Shikamaru's sensei.

So now at least Kurenai had a chance at love again, with Kakashi. Who was also looking for love that wouldn't run away from his _"mistakes,"_ or _Come Come Paradise _collection for a matter. He had even heard the bittersweet news that Kurenai's first born had started calling Kakashi, "Dad."

_How bittersweet._

He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts to the back of the room where Kiba blatenly told him Sakura's birthday wish.

A blush rose to his cheeks. The music changed to a different song, in re of her birthday and wished he beckoned Sakura to dance.

_If you can hear me  
And know that im right here  
I heard your heartbeat  
It took away the fear  
Cuz my life is sliding  
I tried to ride the wave  
It came down crashing, it's time to start again  
Backwards to go forward  
Left at every corner  
Been there and back again  
And when the music ends_

"So Sakura how is your birthday been?" He asked while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been good." She was silent.

He enjoyed the smile that was kept on her face as they danced. He twirled her erecting another smile.

"Good," He smiled back flashing sparkly teeth wickidly.

"But.." She stopped dancing.

"But what?" He asked with concern.

"The past keeps coming back," She looked over to Sasuke who was tickling Hinata.

Shikamaru followed her gaze and frowned. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, "Sakura."

He grabbed her hand with a giant's soft touch. He forced her to look in his eyes. "Sakura, it's your birthday and all the things that were in the past are in the past. It shouldn't concern the present or the future." He gently moved a lock of her hair out of her eyes. Sparkles of love shown through his eyes.

She started to cry at his concern, why would anyone care for her? Her vision blurred as a teardrop began to form.

"And it shouldn't affect your happiness," he started teasing her again to bring back the lovely smile that was so kind to grace her face he leaned in closer to her, "doesn't a wonderful pinnapple dessert usually follow the crappy main course?" He kissed her nose. "So have a happy birthday for me at least ok?"

She smiled cheerfully, "Ok, Shikamaru - chan."

Shikamaru tweaked her nose and led her off the dance floor ignoring the knowing stares from the Hokage and his blonde girlfriend, Ino.

"Now lets go eat some cake."

Sakura playfully pushed Shikamaru and he feigned as he was hurt before being amazed at the cake Hinata baked.

"Blow out the candles Sakura! Maybe your wish will come true." Kurenai said in a happy manner.

Sakura blew out the candles, Hinata cut and distributed the stawberry cake.

Shikamaru asked what she wished for he took a bite of the cake and listened.

"I didn't wish for anything cause my wish was already granted." She took Shikamaru's chin and stole a kiss from him.

Shikamaru frowned and threw away the cake.

"What's the matter Shi-kun?"

He looked like he was thinking hard for a minute before declaring. "I believe that _real _strawberries taste better than just cake." He stole a kiss off of Sakura's lips.

A snap of a camera told them that, that moment will be on the Hokage's desk in the morning.

"_How troublesome_," Sakura remarked. _"_Ino better send us one."

"Us?"

Sakura glared at him.

He sighed and stole yet _another_ kiss from her by using the wrap arms around her statagy.

Sakura smiled smugly and said, "See? I knew you were smart."

_Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life_

-Ashley Parker Angel, _'Soundtrack to Your Life'_

_--------_

Please review! And look at **sakushika**'s writings, the writer would apreciate it. Ditto moi. Of course I take requests. And it doesn't matter which pairing either.

-Theif of the Sand

-------


End file.
